The long-range purpose of the project is to study the biochemistry, morphology, pharmacology and physiology of inner ear neurons and cells and of their interactions and to describe the mechanisms behind these interactions. The interest is now focused on: 1) the further characterization and the distribution of the cochlear carbonic anhydrase, a transport protein, in the normal quinea pig and in the genetically deaf, waltzing guinea pig: 2) a morphological study of the ultrastructure of membranes of the inner ear, including the synapses; 3) a physiological study of synaptic transmission in the inner ear, using pharmacological agents to mimic or block such transmission and computer processing of experimental results on line.